


Need You Now

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is just one phone call...





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my darlings! I am back with another Captain Swan related drabble! I'm like 94% certain that this is an alternative universe because I think I set it up (or that's what I intended) that they never actually dated, but had feelings for one another. This was inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum! It was also originally inspired by the CS Hiatus Challenge drabble prompt of Drunken Texts on tumblr, but then it took on a mind of it's own. 
> 
> I want to give a special shout out and a thank you to my amazing beta, xxDustNight88. Without her, none of these stories would exist. You should all go check her out and give her lots of love.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"I know I shouldn't be calling you right now," she mumbled, holding the phone up to her ear as she took a deep breath. Leaning up against the wall behind her, she brushed her hand over her face.

She wasn't sure what she was even doing right now. He had no reason to answer her calls. She couldn't really blame him for not wanting anything to do with her after everything that had happened. But tonight, she just couldn't get him off her mind and she needed to talk to him. Even if it was just his voicemail.

"There you are," a voice called to her. "What are you doing over here?"

She heard the footsteps get closer and sighed, lowering the phone away from her ear in an attempt to hide it. Unfortunately, by the disapproving on her best friend's face, she knew she had been caught. She quickly tapped at her phone to end the call. He didn't need to hear the rest of this.

"Emma, what are you doing over here?" Snow asked, placing a gentle hand on her upper arm. Taking in the sight of her friend, Snow shook her head. "Did you call him?"

Emma could only nod as the tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. She allowed herself to slide down the wall and come to rest on her hunches as she leaned forward into a ball. "I just wanted to hear his voice…"

Snow took a deep breath before taking up a seat beside her distraught friend, placing a gentle hand on her back rubbing in small circles. "I know sweetheart, I know."

. . . . . . . .

He saw her picture flash across his screen for the first time in months. There was a part of him that wanted to answer. Something calling out to him that he needed to hear her voice. Something telling him he needed her.

"You don't want to answer that," a voice told him from the opposite side of the room.

The next thing he heard was the thud of a few footsteps crossing the room and stopping directly in front of him. Killian refused to look up from the phone in his hand. Her face still staring at him. He couldn't seem to look away.

"Why not?" Killian replied coldly as he tapped the decline button on his phone, sending her call directly to voicemail. It was late and she had most likely been drinking. Who knows what she was going to say in her message?

"Because it never ends well for either of you," Charming replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he exhaled deeply. He hated watching his friend go through the pain of heartbreak. Unfortunately, he knew that it had to happen this way.

Killian shook his head and carded a hand through his hair before scrubbing it over his face. "That doesn't mean I don't miss her or want to hear her voice. In fact, I'd give almost anything to be able to hold her just one more time. Kiss her just one more time."

He turned and took a few steps away from Charming, only to be stopped when he heard his friend speak once again. It was taking all of his will power not break down right then and there. All of this was too much for him to handle on his own.

"So why did you decline her call?" Charming asked, walking up beside Killian and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He watched as all of Killian's resolve disappeared from his face and his stern features began to crack.

"I don't know…"

. . . . . . . .

_ES (12:59 am): I just wanted to hear your voice…._

He stared at his phone, contemplating his reply. He began to type a response only to stop and erase everything that he had just typed.

Killian shook his head and carded a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes softly and leaned his head back against the wall. He was wracking his mind trying to come up with the perfect response to send her, but he was coming up with none.

One of the thoughts that kept crossing his mind was dropping everything and running to meet her. The only thing stopping him was whether or not she would say yes. He had been drinking and it wouldn't be in his best interest to get into anything that he might later regret.

Although, he would never know if he didn't try.

. . . . . . . .

_KJ (1:01 am): I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone. I've been drinking…_

Emma laughed quietly to herself. To be honest, she had been indulging herself as well. It was shortly becoming a habit. One that she was hoping wouldn't become a regular thing, but there was something about tonight that she just needed to drown her thoughts.

Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. All he needed to do was ask her one simple question and she would say yes. She'd be there quicker than he could send her the address. The one thing she wanted most tonight was him. Hopefully her wants would be fulfilled.

. . . . . . . .

_ES (1:15 am): I know it's late…_

As he was reading her message, his phone began to ring as her face took over the screen. He took a deep breath as he answered the call.

"Hello," he said, taking a few deep breaths trying to keep his nerves under control.

"I know it's late," the quiet voice on the other end of the phone began. "I also know that I have no business calling you right now…"

"Emma," he said, interrupting her line of thought. "I'm glad you called..."

He was met with the exhale of a captive breath. He smiled softly to himself as he released the breath that he was also holding. Hearing her voice brought him relief.

"I'm a little drunk right now," she said with an audible laugh. He could hear the smile form on her face.

. . . . . . . . .

His laughter brought a smile to her face. The sound of his voice brought her a comfort she had been missing for what seemed like an eternity.

"That's okay. I am too," he replied. "I..."

She held her breath as she waited for him to finish his sentence. She needed to hear him say the words that she couldn't bring herself to say. The last time they had spoken, each of them had said some hateful words.

But he wasn't hers to miss, right? They were never official, so this silence... It shouldn't be here. They should be able to talk like adults. They should be able to tell each other what they need in this moment. There was nothing else that could be broken.

"I need to see you…" Killian said. There was a pain in his voice that she wasn't used to hearing. A pain that pulled on her heartstrings. A pain that she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Where should I meet you?" she answered quickly. "I need you too."

. . . . . . . . .

The excitement that he could hear in her voice calmed him, but at the same time it caused his heart to skip a beat. He couldn't believe how fast everything was happening, but he wasn't about to question fate.

"Your place or mine?" Killian asked, gathering things as he waited for an answer. Charming would understand. Even if he didn't, Killian really didn't care at this point.

"I'm only about five minutes away from your apartment," she replied. He could hear the sound of her gathering a few of her own things and paying off her tab. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," he told her before hanging up the phone.

. . . . . . . .

Without hesitation, they were both off to find what they needed most.

_Each other._


End file.
